Tails vs. Knuckles
Knuckles constantly bullies Tails and he gets sick of it so Tails decides to have a fight with Knuckles. Who will win in a fight? Video Information *Released: October 2, 2017. *Written, Produced, Edited, Directed: SonicWhacker55 Characters *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Dr. Anais Plot The episode starts off with Tails admiring the scenery of Reece N.K Quansah's new decorated room. Tails starts bouncing on the new bed, only to be sneaked upon by Knuckles, who is a the bully in the SonicWhacker55 timeline. Knuckles then plays a joke on Tails, by turning off all the lights in Reece's room, confusing the cub. Tails yells that there is a power outage, and Sonic comes into the room, frustrated. Sonic then explains that the electronic devices in the house are still on, deducting there was indeed no power outage Confused, Tails asks who did it, which to Sonic's guess being Knuckles. Tails gets angry and yells for Knuckles and asks if he did it, Knuckles replies sassy saying he had been doing the prank. Tails yells at Knuckles, annoyed, to which Knuckles laughs it off. Later on in the day, Tails is finishing his math homework, saying he had worked really hard on it. Knuckles then jumps in and crumples his paper, basically ruining all of Tails' hard work. Enraged, Tails yells at Knuckles again and explains what he had said earlier. Tails then runs off, yelling at Knuckles to give him a break. Knuckles calls him a wuss and decides to keep pranking him... Later, Tails goes to check his Facebook profile. He then gets shocked by an anonymous account posting Tails' secret ugly drawing of himself. Confused and upset, Tails sees a notification, which he decides to click. He reads the comments of the picture, which are (mostly) very insulting. Tails looks at all the drawings, crying while doing so. Tails starts to cry in embarrassment. Knuckles comes in, mocking him while doing so. Tails then realizes it was Knuckles. Tails repeats himself for the 3rd and final time to leave him alone, whilst guilt and anger fuel. The same night, Tails decides to take a bath. Knuckles sneaks in and puts down a tablet, recording him in the bath. Later, Tails comes out of the shower and sees the tablet, which pulls the final straw. Enraged, the cub yells at Knuckles and challenges him to a fight, saying if he wins, Knuckles can't bully Tails anymore, which Knuckles accepts. They start to fight. Sonic decides he's not going to be apart of it. Knuckles then throws Tails down the stairs, alas breaking his leg. Knuckles decides to check if Tails' okay, but is pushed down the stairs by an unknown foe, breaking every bone in his and Tails' body. Later, Sonic, A broken Tails, and a broken Knuckles are in the E.R, being visited by Dr. Anais, who lectures them about fighting and bullying in the first place. Sonic explains the entirety of the episode in a few sentences. Dr Anais explains to the viewers to not bully anyone at all. Anais explains that because Tails and Knuckles' parents are absent due to reasons, Sonic will get the bills, which is $1000 pounds. Sonic disagrees to this due to anger, and leaves. Enraged, Tails starts to choke Knuckles, with Anais yelling to stop fighting, ending the episode Trivia *The video was a request from Dopey Head.